The present disclosure relates to an adjustment of a seatback.
Electric reclining devices that are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-146874 (hereinafter referred to as '874 Publication) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-034729 (hereinafter referred to as '729 Publication) are configured to adjust reclining angles of a seatback by pivotally moving the seatback relative to a seat cushion by electric power.
The electric reclining device disclosed in '729 Publication is further configured so that a mechanical connection between the seatback and the electric reclining device can be disengaged to enable the seatback to be folded forward to a large extent by hand.